


If You Believe in Magic

by MadQueen



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fake Chop, Gen, witch!Brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Brett blinked and easily slipped out of his confines- not even breaking them, but his hands simply phasing through the ropes with a very simple spell. Brett cracked his neck and stood up, stretching his previously confined limbs.“The fu-” The man began to say, but with a snap of his fingers his voice died in his throat.Brett laughed at the man’s confusion and shrugged. “That’s what you get for kidnapping a wizard.”-An AU where Brett is not only in Fake Chop, but is also a witch who is able to use his spells in combat.





	If You Believe in Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerdownturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/gifts).



> James (aka @summerdownturn on here) convinced me to write some witch!Brett. If you ask him nicely, he might even write some of his own 

The room was dark. There was a slight amount of light coming the door that his latest visitor had closed behind him, where Brett could easily make out the shapes of the other guards that had been watching to make sure he didn’t try and escape.

Brett’s hands were tied behind his back and his mouth was gagged, but the position he was in wasn’t too uncomfortable to him, mostly because he knew he wouldn’t be in for much longer.

The man took a step closer to Brett.

Brett blinked and easily slipped out of his confines, not even breaking them but his hands phasing through the ropes with a very simple spell. Brett cracked his neck and stood up, stretching his previously confined limbs. 

“The fu-” The man began to say, but with a snap of his fingers his voice died in his throat.

Brett laughed at the man’s confusion and shrugged. “That’s what you get for kidnapping a wizard.” 

Brett’s hands twisted in the air and he could feel the energy move with him. His eyes closed as he tried to focus on just the raw power coursing through his veins. He could feel it at his fingertips and when he opened his eyes they were glowing a bright white. 

Brett’s eyes focused on the man- and could see he now had a gun in his hand, but they were betraying him as they quaked in fear. 

Brett shook his head and tutted his tongue. “Now, now. That’s not very nice.” The man tried to shoot the gun, but there Brett was- now beside him and yanking it out of his hands. 

Brett’s other hand moved swiftly and the palm landed on the man’s head, and when he closed his eyes he focused his energy again into that one place.

Nothing happened. 

Fuck. He’d fucked up somewhere in the process of the spell. 

The glowing in his eyes slowly faded until he looked more normal. 

Brett frowned and the guy had the audacity to let out a sigh of relief as if he had any chance of surviving this encounter. 

Brett leaned closer to the man’s face and when he breathed the man shivered. His voice was low and sinister. “You came into here to execute me right?”

The man slowly, but surely nodded, and there were tears now falling down his face. 

“So they’re probably expecting a gunshot, aren’t they?” Brett finished, and with that he kicked the man’s legs from underneath him, causing him to fall to his knees. 

Brett aimed the gun he’d taken away from the man and shot once, killing the man with the bullet that had been meant for him.

Not that It’d have done much, anyway.

Brett shrugged in a way that said ‘not bad’. “Welp, time to go talk to your boss.” Brett said to the corpse on the ground and began to charge up his spell again in hopes of using it on the guards outside.

It was time to get the information that Brett had allowed himself to be kidnapped for in the first place. 

It was time to finally talk to Geoff Ramsey.


End file.
